


Completion

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, OT3, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Kaidan and Steve make Shepard feel complete
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Kudos: 8





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 18 Prompt: Double Penetration

Steve gave another kiss to Shepard’s asshole, making the man shiver once more as he inserted his fingers coated with lube inside him. Below him, Kaidan gave a long lick to the Commander’s throbbing dick, lapping up the beads of precum that were already dripping from the tip.

“I’m ready” John uttered.

“Are you sure ?” Kaidan replied, a hint of concern clearly noticeable on the biotic’s voice.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing” Steve said, cupping his face from behind him.

Shepard let out a short, warm laugh “I love it when you two get protective. But don’t worry, I do want this… I want it a lot”

Before either could reply, Shepard turned and gave Steve a long, deep kiss before turning and doing the same to Kaidan, feeling his dick throb even more as Alenko’s and Cortez’s hand touched him as the 2 men kissed, giving Shepard a lovely view.

“Ok, you two. Lay down” the Commander said.

Kaidan and Steve placed themselves on their backs as they stretched their legs in a v shape on opposing ends of the bed, as Kaidan slowly placed himself above, holding their hands and moving on top until their cocks were brushing against each other.

The men moaned as Shepard grabbed their dicks and, after coating them with copious amounts of lube, gave them a few jerking motions, biting his lip while revelling in the sight of his lover's cocks bumping against one another.

Suddenly, he stopped and stood up over the men, Steve getting the full frontal view of the Commander's hardened cock, while Kaidan got to see his glorious, toned back and his beautiful ass.

"It's time, boys" Shepard said, a coy smile set on his face, as he began to crouch down.

With lube dripping out of him, he grabbed the 2 cocks with his hand, quivering as he felt the heads of the cocks brushing against his entrance.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want" Steve said, looking reassuringly at Shepard.

"I want to do it, love. For both of you" the Commander replied "You two mean the world to me, and I want to show you how much I mean it"

Taking a deep breath, he kept crouching as the cocks slowly but surely began to make their way inside him, stretching his hole to make way for the two throbbing dicks that pulsed inside him. He felt the inevitable awkwardness at first, his hole struggling for a moment to adjust to the 2 penises that entered him, but once they were finally inside and set in against each other… bliss.

John couldn't recall a time he had felt so happy, so full. Hearing Kaidan and Steve moaning and grunting as he moved up and down, the friction of their cocks bumping inside him making the men's body shake and tremble. Seeing Kaidan's eyes rolling into the back of his head as Steve grunted louder, the abs on his stomach clenching with each move Shepard took, made John understand what this really was.

They were joined by the sheer emotion and love that enveloped them, a blissful bubble where there were no ranks and where they could forget the outside world existed. All that existed right then and there were just 3 men in love, showing how much they meant to each other.

“Fuck, you’re so tight…” Kaidan said between moans, as he placed his hands on John’s ass.

“I… I can’t… You’re amazing, John. I’ve never…” Steve’s words died on his lips as Shepard increased the pace of his movements, increasing the pressure on the 2 cocks inside him.

He felt them bumping up against his prostate, and knew it wouldn’t be long. Given the way Kaidan and Steve were shaking under him, he knew they weren’t far behind.

As the hot pulses grew and grew until they reached the climax, the cocks shooting up hot loads of cum inside them, coating themselves and him with it, as Shepard’s own cock let out squirts of cum that landed all over Steve, that was when John finally got it. 

This was all he had been looking for. For the first time in his life, he finally understood the feeling, all the missing pieces finally falling into place, that which had been lost for so long finally being found, the sensation of being made whole.

Completion


End file.
